Presents
by KittyCarmine
Summary: Is Grell's crush on William unrequited? Would William really not notice a break-in? He's a subtle one that Spears...


_**Summary:**__ Is Grell's crush on William unrequited? Would William really not notice a break-in? He's a subtle one that Spears..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso_

_Reviews always welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>Presents<strong>

* * *

><p>Grell was on a mission. It had been one week, two days, 17 hours and 42 minutes since he had given William T Spears his birthday gifts and there was still not one sign of reaction to a particular set of items he had tucked away in the bottom of the large box of smaller presents "To be opened alone".<p>

He knew for a fact that the box had been opened, despite Will's adorably silly protests at the office, as he had recognised the packaging neatly awaiting pickup for the local recycling scheme when he just happened to walk past his supervisor's living quarters. At midnight. With a lantern while wearing dark clothing which included a rather fetching velvet cloak.

Despite differences in priorities sometimes (do the men of the office not realise how much work it takes to look this fabulous?) Grell had a very strong work ethic. For example, it had taken days of dedicated planning to get to this point. He had threat- persuaded Ronald to swap his fieldwork for some of his paperwork in order to get away earlier today. His beautiful death scythe was so much more efficient than the clunky thing he carted around. A rev of the engine, a couple of swipes and done!

He toyed with one of those darling little ribbons on the rather _scandalous_ creation he was wearing as took another peek from his hiding place. Just being there was an accomplishment considering how well Mr Spears protected his property. Being so cold and forthright it was inevitable that he made some enemies; political, rivals, disgruntled ex-employees (some of those boys play so rough). Still, these would be intruders were obviously no match for a determined maiden's heart! So here he was, awaiting his beloved's arrival with a broken fingernail or two but this outfit included silk gloves so no matter - they were worthy casualties for the cause.

Just as he was considering if he would be better sprawled across the bed, the Sleeping Beauty scenario was a classic and he had been waiting on William finishing up his paperwork for so long that this lady was bored to DEATH, Grell heard the door open.

With baited breath he watched as the man of his dreams stepped other the threshold and adjusted the lights. His heart skipped a beat as he appeared to stare directly at where Grell was concealed such striking eyes! There was no way he could be seen of course but he had to hold back a smitten sigh as the other breathed the word, "Honestly..." Was it just his imagination or was William's voice huskier than usual?

Grell blinked as William unceremoniously dumped the stack of records he had come home with on the desk much like a student would after a particularly dull lecture but was reassured when the supervisor hung his jacket up. He spent some time adjusting it on the coat hanger with OCD precision until it hung exactly even.

A few steps later William disappeared into his ensuite bathroom, which Grell's previous investigation had revealed to be functional and boring. It could definitely use a splash of red to break up the sterile white. Maybe lack of excitement was a reason for William's irritability? If it was ten~sion~ Grell knew he had just the cure for that.

The sound of running water made Grell pout, for all he knew this could be the way he unwound and could possibly take hours! He was half-way to stepping out (a peek for morale then he'd try out the bed) when his supervisor reappeared. His barefoot, gloveless, steamed-glasses supervisor with hair like it had been in his student days and a shirt-tie combo that made Eric Slingby look neat.

Grell's breath hitched as William slowly took his glasses off and thoughtfully wiped them clean with his loose shirt. It must be coincidence that he had wandered -the tie was tossed onto the bed- into the exact spot -shirt buttons lazily being undone one-by-one and thrown to join the tie- in the room where the light caught him at his shirtless best.

It was almost as if Grell was getting a private show, a silly notion as there's no way he could have been seen. It was getting harder and harder not to show his appreciation as Will's hands moved to his belt, unlatched it and started to turn away as he drew it forth from the loops.

With a hastily muffled squeak Grell flat-out stared as his supervisor continued to disrobe. William was wearing silky, red boxers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ And that's all you're getting from me folks! If you're too young, assume Grell passes out at that point from a massive nosebleed and no more is seen. If you're not too young, well... ;-)_


End file.
